Lost In The Woods
by Margaret Price
Summary: A mission gone wrong and the Major is shot. And that’s all before the opening paragraph.
1. A Lonely Cabin

FanFic 100 Community prompt: 068 - Lightning  
Pyramid Dares Community: Set 2, Level 6 - Electricity

Summary: A mission gone wrong and the Major is shot. And that's all before the opening paragraph.

* * *

**Lost In The Woods**

**Part One**

**A Lonely Cabin**

"We must keep going…" the Major said in a weak voice as Dorian half-dragged, half-carried him up the two short wooden steps of an apparently uninhabited cabin.

"Not a chance," Dorian replied sharply, shifting his weight to practically pull the man bodily up the final step. No mean trick while wearing the officer's heavy backpack. There had been a few times when he had wanted to leave it behind. But the fact that it contained emergency food, extra ammunition for the Major's gun, and an emergency locator beacon, were all reasons enough to keep it.

What was supposed to have been a simple mission had turned into a shootout, ending in the Major taking out those who had ambushed them, but not before he himself took a bullet to the shoulder. Being uncertain as to whether their attackers had backup, the pair had fled into the woods, making for a pre-arranged rendezvous point where they would be safely extracted from the country.

Unfortunately, the Major's injury proved severe, and they had stopped several times for the Earl to check on the roughly applied dressing. Eventually, he managed to staunch the bleeding, but not before the Major had weakened considerably. Dorian really began worrying when the officer stopped complaining about his helping him walk.

Then the weather turned, lightning followed by rolling thunder announcing the approach of a storm, the skies growing darker overhead. When a cabin tucked away in the woods came into sight, Dorian wanted to shout for joy.

The Earl opened the door, pulling the Major in with him. "You need to rest, Major. It'll be dark soon, and the last thing we need is to get lost in the woods in a thunderstorm." _More lost than we are already, that is._ He lowered the man down to the floor and then pulled off the heavy backpack, gratefully dropping it beside him.

The Major could not argue with the logic. It had already started raining and he was feeling the chill, despite his heavy coat. He lay back on the thick rug on the floor, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming in pain. Then he waved a hand toward the door. "Bring in some of that wood before it's too wet to burn," he instructed weakly.

Dorian scowled and went back to the door, seeing firewood piled up on the porch. _Well, at least we won't be scavenging like in Alaska, _he thought. He opened the front window and tossed in enough wood to hopefully last through the night. The decision to stop was made for him when it started to pour. Lightning lit up the sky, and thunder shook the wooden structure. He made doubly sure the door and window were fastened shut before turning back to survey his handiwork.

Feeling suitably pleased with himself, Dorian stacked some of the wood in the grate. Then he looked around for something to light it with. His eyes fell on the Major stretched out on the floor. When he went to ask him for his lighter, he discovered he had lost consciousness at some point while he was dealing with the wood.

The first thing the Earl felt was panic, which subsided when the Major gave a soft moan the moment he touched him. "Just hang on, Major," he said in as calm a voice as he could manage. "Let me get this fire going. Then I'll see to you."

The slight jostling of being repositioned was enough to bring the Major back to semi-consciousness. He partially opened his eyes and moaned, raising a hand to swat the Earl away. "Bloody…pervert…" he mumbled softly.

Dorian did not even pause as his hand plunged into the officer's pants pocket. "Don't even start with me, Major," he snapped. "I need your lighter to start the fire." He pulled out the object and held it up. Then the angry lines on his face softened when he realized the Major was out again. _You're just on automatic pilot, aren't you?_

Dorian got to his feet and returned to the fireplace where it took several tries before he was satisfied that the fire would catch. Then he closed the fire screen and stood up, rubbing his dirty hands on his clothes.

Now for the next order of business, seeing to the Major's wound. The Earl looked around the room. He would need something better than the meager contents of the backpack. He would also need better light.

_Light. Dammit._

There was no way a cabin this remote would have electricity. A generator, perhaps, but he couldn't waste time looking for one. Nor did he think he would be able to start it even if there was one. The Major was the wizard with machinery.

He would need to find a source of light before night fell. The last thing he wanted was to have to rely on just the light from the fireplace.

A quick search of the small cabin produced a couple oil lamps, some candles, a working torch, and a stack of clean linens stored in protective plastic. Eroica's luck continued to hold when he discovered a working water pump at the kitchen sink. He found a water bottle on the counter that he reasoned was to be used to prime it. His actions were rewarded with a flow of water, dark at first, but quickly turning clear.

After a few short minutes, Dorian was returning to the Major's side with a basin of water. It wasn't hot, but it was better than nothing. He placed his gathered supplies within reach, making sure the basin was out of spilling range before he made a start on removing the officer's wet clothes.

The Major did not even move when his wet shoes and socks were removed. He mumbled something when his shirt was pulled from his trousers. Eroica waited for the explosion when he started to open the man's belt. Instead, he was rewarded with a horrified look and his heart turned over. The Major was too weak to even curse at him.

"Welcome back, Major," the Earl said in the most upbeat voice he could manage. "Before you start screaming at me, I'm getting you out of these wet clothes so you don't catch pneumonia."

He was mildly surprised when the officer cooperated, giving only a low snarl as his trousers were pulled past his hips. Dorian moved to take hold of each pant leg and gave a sharp tug, pulling the damp garment off. He wasn't sure if the Major even made an effort to object at this point. He suspected he would make the effort if he attempted to remove his under shorts, which he did not.

Dorian unfolded a heavy quilt he had taken from the bed on the opposite side of the room, laying it over the Major's bare legs. Then he turned his attention to the more difficult task of removing the man's coat and shirt. _Shirts,_ he reminded himself, remembering the undershirt he had remarked on in Rome.

"Major, I need to sit you up," Dorian informed. The reply was a mumble. _This is gonna hurt like hell,_ he thought as he took hold of the front of the Major's coat and used it to lever him up. As he expected, the pain brought the man back to his senses with a loud cry of pain.

The Major cursed in several languages but did not resist the Earl's efforts to get his blood and rain soaked clothing off. He responded with a grunt when informed that there was no exit wound on his back. The next thing he knew, he was being returned to the floor, lying on his back. The Earl moved the basin closer, dipping a towel into the water and then lathering it with soap. He started to gently wash the blood from his body, being carefully to avoid the wound site until it was absolutely necessary.

"Eroica..."

The Earl paused. "Major?"

"Water. Very…thirsty."

_Yes, of course. The blood loss._ The Earl wasn't sure how much more jostling the Major could handle at this point. He went to the kitchen, returning with a cup of water. He lifted the man's head, putting it to his parched lips. "Take it slowly," he said gently. "I don't want you getting sick on me."

The Major did not reply, his concentration fixed on the cup. After a few sips, he nodded and his head was gently rested back on the floor. He closed his eyes, cursing his helplessness. Cursing the fact that his life was literally in Eroica's hands. Cursing the idiots who had ambushed them. The list of curses only got longer when Eroica started cleaning the wound site.

"Major, can you hear me?"

"Ja."

"You weren't shot," the Earl announced startlingly. "It looks like you were hit by a chunk of metal."

"_Was…?"_ Klaus had to struggle to concentrate, his eyes opening wider.

"No wonder it hurt like hell whenever I pressed on it," Dorian observed. He wasn't surprised when the reply was a stream of curses. "I'm gonna see if I can get it out."

"Just tell me when…"

"Okay." Dorian was relieved when the Major switched back to English, a clear signal that he was thinking clearly again. The Earl had noticed that the officer dropped into German whenever his concentration faltered.

Before making an attempt to remove the nasty looking chunk of metal, he prepared the wound. He picked up a jar of honey that he'd found in the kitchen and applied a generous amount to the wound, much to the officer's bewilderment.

"You fucking Limey, I'm not a Goddamn piece of toast!" the officer grumbled.

_Oh, the things I could say about eating you just now! _The Earl was beginning to think he would bite his tongue off before this was over.

"Major, this remedy is several thousand years old," he explained as he smeared the sticky substance on the man's skin. "Honey is a natural antibacterial. So it's actually beneficial if it gets in your wound."

Klaus could think of nothing to say in response to this. Then he braced himself at the Earl's warning. He was using a pair of needle-nosed pliers from his burglar tools to get a firm grip on the piece of metal imbedded in his flesh.

"On three, Major…"

Klaus heard the count to three, felt the sharp pain, and screamed. After that, he was aware of nothing, having blacked out.


	2. Before The Fire

FanFic 100 community prompt: 052 - Fire

Pyramid Dares community: Set 2, Level 7 - Fireplace

Summary: Things heat up, so to speak.

* * *

**Part Two**

**Before The Fire**

Klaus wasn't sure how long he faded in and out of consciousness while the Earl diligently worked on his wound. Pain would bring him back to the surface but he could not find the strength to remain there. Each time he would be greeted with words of comfort before sinking back into the blissful oblivion of unconsciousness.

When at last he was finally able to open his eyes and focus on the room, he saw Eroica sitting on the floor several feet away. He had his back against a chair and was hugging his upraised knees, staring into the fire. This took the Major by surprise, as he had expected to find him looking at him with his usual gooey expression on his face.

Klaus took stock of his position. He was lying on something soft on the floor. A rug, perhaps? A heavy quilt was covering him and he had a pillow beneath his head. He moved a hand to his wound, discovering at the same time that he had been stripped of all his clothing save for his under shorts. _Bloody pervert, why the hell did he do that?_

When he turned his head more, he saw his clothes draped on the back of a wooden chair near the fire. Then it was obvious why they had been removed. And equally obvious why he was swaddled in blankets.

"Ero…" This was as far as Klaus got, his voice becoming a low croak at the end.

Dorian actually jumped when the Major spoke. He turned sharply to look at him, a small smile coming to his face when he saw that he seemed more or less alert. "Would you like some water, Major?"

"Ja." Klaus found himself answering automatically. He wondered what liberties the Earl had taken while he was unconscious, but wasn't up to asking. That could wait until he was strong enough to hit him.

Dorian wasn't surprised when the first thing the Major did after having a drink was to start asking questions.

"How long…?"

"Have we been here? Or have you been sleeping?"

"Both."

"We've been here a few hours, and you've been sleeping almost that long."

Klaus struggled to remember all that happened after arriving at the cabin. The first thing he remembered was the rain, which still seemed to be coming down by the sound of it. He recalled telling the Earl to get firewood, which he had obviously done judging by the pile of logs beside the fireplace. After this was a blank. It had been daylight then, and now it was completely dark outside.

"How's the shoulder?" Eroica asked, breaking into the Major's thoughts.

"Hurts."

Dorian nodded. "I found some morphine ampoules in the first aid kit you had tucked into the bottom of that backpack."

"Did you bother to use any?"

This question actually caused the Earl to smile. If the Major felt well enough to question his intelligence, then he was definitely improving. "Yes, I used one. That's probably why you slept so long."

Klaus gave a small grunt of agreement. The rest had definitely done him some good.

"I found that signal box, too," Dorian said, holding up the object.

"Did you activate it?"

The accusing edge took the Earl by surprise, but he did not let it show. "No. I wasn't sure of the procedure."

Klaus silently counted his blessings. "They won't be able to start a proper search until its light." He paused, hearing the sound of the pouring rain on the roof. "And an airlift is out of the question in this weather. We don't want to give away our location to the wrong people."

"No, that we don't," Dorian agreed, putting the alert beacon aside until morning. He turned back to the Major, studying him a moment before asking, "Do you think you can handle something to eat?"

"Dunno." Klaus studied the Earl back, shifting position slightly on the floor and wincing as he did so. "How you gonna cook with no electricity?"

Dorian grinned, holding up something else he had found in the backpack. "MRE. Meal, ready to eat," he said brightly.

Klaus gave another grunt. "Don't get too excited. That's probably World War Two surplus."

"So long as it's edible," Eroica said as he opened the box. "I'm too famished to care at the—" He frowned down at the contents of the package. "Oh…"

The Major wished he had the energy to laugh at him. "There isn't any sort of portable camp stove, is there? It would have a small fuel tank on it."

"I didn't exactly look for one."

"Then look now. And see if there's any canned goods."

Dorian's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because I can walk you through how to use it so we won't be forced to eat that muck."

Dorian practically jumped to his feet. "You don't have to ask me twice," he said, snatching up the torch at the same time. He vanished into the kitchen, where he started foraging for whatever he could find.

Klaus leaned back and drew a deep breath. A few feet away, the fire crackled away, giving an occasional loud pop. He found himself grateful that Eroica wasn't the idiot that he always accused him of being. Nor was he completely useless in an emergency. He had kept his head during the shootout, pulling the officer to safety after he had gone down.

Klaus shifted again, trying and failing to find a comfortable position under the thick quilt. He moved his hand up to feel the rough bandage on his shoulder. His whole left arm was numb, and he wondered fearfully if he had suffered nerve damage that could potentially end his carrier. Hopefully it was just a side-effect from the morphine.

"Major, you're a genius," Dorian announced happily as he returned to the room, breaking into the man's melancholy thoughts. He placed a camp stove on the floor in front of the Major. Then he quickly returned to the kitchen where he retrieved some cooking pots, canned goods, and a can opener. "No whisky this time round."

"Too bad," Klaus grunted. "I could use it."

Dorian grinned, taking a seat opposite the Major. "Just tell me how to work this thing and I'll have dinner ready in two shakes."

* * *

Between the Major's instructions and the Earl's startling cooking skills, dinner turned out to be far more palatable than either expected. Although, anything would be better than the rations they had vetoed earlier. 

After a bit of a struggle, the Major was able to sit up enough for the Earl to help him reposition himself so that he could lean back against a heavy chair, several pillows helping to prop him up. Another blanket was thrown over his shoulders, covering his upper body and exposed chest. Before this was done, Eroica made a quick check on the bandage, noting that only a small amount of blood had seeped through.

"Either you've run out of blood, or we've finally got the bleeding stopped," Eroica remarked as the officer pulled the blanket around himself.

"Both, I think," Klaus grunted. He leaned back onto the pillows, closing his eyes a moment as the Earl fussed with his blankets. Then he frowned. "What did you bring in that lot?" he asked, looking over at the canned goods. "I smell something…sweet."

Dorian had to fight not to laugh. "That's the honey, Major."

"What honey?"

Dorian explained about the honey, receiving an admiring look at the same time.

"Where the hell did you learn about that?"

"I have no idea," the Earl replied as he moved to the camp stove where the food had been warming while he was getting the Major into a sitting position. "And I think…dinner is served."


	3. The Enemy Of My Enemy

Fanfic 100 community prompt: 022 - Enemies

Pyramid Dares community: Set 2, Level 7 - Haunted

Summary: Eroica remembers…

* * *

**Part Three**

**The Enemy Of My Enemy**

"Major, I really don't think you should lie on this cold floor all night," Eroica said once he had cleared away the remnants of the meal.

_Here it comes,_ Klaus thought with a groan. "I'm warm enough under all these," he replied, tugging at the blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders and covered his upper body.

"Don't you think you'd be more comfortable on the bed?" Dorian asked, adding quickly, "And before you even think it, I have no intention of suggesting that I help keep you warm."

The Major's eyes flickered. Then he sighed heavily, admitting, "I don't think I have the strength to get to it, let alone climb into it."

"Oh." Dorian looked at the bed, judging the distance between it and the Major. If he tried to drag him across the rough floor, he might well open his wound again. "Let me check that dressing, then I'll help you lie down."

"Fine." It was clear from the Major's tone that this was anything but fine.

Dorian moved the lamp closer so he could see what he was doing before pulling the blanket out of the way. The Major felt the cool air of the room rush across his bare skin and gave way to an involuntary shudder. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the Earl carefully removed the bandages.

"Oh, that looks much better, Major," Dorian said in a relieved voice.

Klaus opened his eyes and looked down at the gash in his shoulder. He had seen more than his share of nasty injuries and had to admit that this one was not nearly as bad as he had expected. Especially since it had stopped bleeding. The Earl had done an excellent job of cleaning it, and his trick with the honey seemed to have worked. There wasn't nearly as much swelling as he expected. And since he sat up, the feeling had slowly returned to his left hand and arm.

Dorian made quick work of replacing the soiled dressing, which was much easier with the Major awake and able to assist, if only slightly. He gave the officer another dose of the morphine, and then helped him to lie down on the rug, placing one pillow beneath his head and another at his left side to keep his shoulder and arm in position.

Klaus closed his eyes, only to open them again when the quilt at his feet was lifted up. "What the hell…?"

"If you're gonna lie on the floor all night, I'm gonna make sure you stay warm," the Earl said as he took a blanket that he had folded to form an envelope and tucked the Major's bare feet inside. "Thank goodness this place has a good supply of blankets," he said as he pulled the quilt back down again, tucking it under the folded blanket. "There." He looked up and smiled. "If your feet are warm, you'll be warm."

Klaus could think of nothing to say, so he just gave a snort, nodding over to the fire. "So long as that doesn't go out."

"Yes, Major," Dorian said mildly. It was all he could do to hide the amused smirk on his face. He went to the fire, giving it a poke or two before throwing a couple of large logs on the glowing coals. By the time he had pulled the fire screen back into place, the flames were growing brighter. He stepped back, turning to the Major to ask if he approved, only to pause. The officer was already asleep.

Dorian crossed to him and pulled the quilt up over the blanket wrapped around the injured man's upper body, going on to tuck it around him so he was well swaddled against the cold.

Then Dorian got to his feet, taking the oil lamps to the kitchen table before blowing out the flames. He turned back and stood in the darkness, the only illumination coming from the fire. His eyes fell on the Major in his bundle of blankets, his face illuminated by the firelight. He looked so incredibly peaceful in his sleep.

_How do you do it?_ the Earl found himself wondering, his mind returning to the mission gone wrong. The angry voices calling out in the darkness, demanding that they surrender. The Major's defiant reply. Suddenly the Earl found himself going from hated enemy to ally. Annoying thief to a trusted second set of eyes.

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Was that your thinking, Major?_

It had never been more true than that day. As soon as the shooting started, the Major had taken command, firing orders nonstop. Orders Eroica obeyed without question. This was the officer's area of expertise. The Earl knew that if he so much as paused to argue, they both might die.

While Eroica stashed the small package he had stolen into the backpack, the Major stood guard over him. Protecting the Earl and the vital information in his possession. During this time, Eroica lost track of their enemy's position. The Major did not, which was how he came to be injured. Eroica had no sooner closed up the backpack and stood up when he was violently shoved aside by the Major. A second later, a shot rang out, the weapon in the Major's hand firing at the same time.

Only now did Eroica realize that it was not the bullet that had struck the officer but shrapnel from whatever it actually had struck. Either way, the man had saved his life, going down himself in the process. The Earl did not even think. He threw the backpack onto his back, grabbed what he could to staunch the bleeding, hoisted the Major onto his shoulder, and got the hell out of there. They had only just reached the woods when the building exploded into flames.

The sound of the gusting wind driving rain harder onto the cabin roof and windows returned the Earl to reality. Only then did he realize how chilly it was away from the fire. Or was is a chill from his realization of how close they had come to dying that day? He shivered, rubbing his arms to get warm as he moved back into the main room.

He looked down at the injured officer, a bittersweet smile on his face. He knelt down, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, my Major," he said quietly. He made another check to make certain the Major was completely covered. Protected against the cold.

Protected.

_You protected me from those assassins. I'll protect you from the cold, _he thought as he crossed to the bed and climbed in. _The memories of today will haunt me for some time,_ _but I can live with that. Had you died on my account_, _then…_

_I think should've died, too._

He closed his eyes and shivered, letting the sound of the rain and the crackling from the fire lull him to sleep.


	4. Nightmares

FanFic 100 community prompt: 026 - Teammates

Pyramid Dares community: Set 2, Level 8 - Confession

Summary: The Major has a nightmare and an epiphany.

* * *

**Part Four**

**Nightmares**

The Major walked through the empty halls of Castle Gloria, his heels sounding like gunshots on the polished floors, echoing into the darkness. Outside, a thunderstorm raged, the flashes of lightning illuminating the interior of the remarkably silent structure.

_Where the hell is everyone?_ the officer wondered as he peered into one empty room after another. It wasn't until he was searching the third floor that it occurred to him to wonder what he was doing at the North Downs in the first place.

Obviously, he was searching the castle. But for what? _Eroica must have taken something,_ he concluded, although for the life of him, he could not recall what. This realization was startling, if not frightening to the Major. He would not just drop everything to fly to England on a whim. That was what the Earl did.

Yes, the Earl. He was looking for the Earl.

There was a flash of lightning, followed by thunder. No, not thunder. The sound was wrong.

_That was a shot._

"Major!"

Eroica's voice cut through the darkness. The same instant, the officer felt his left shoulder explode in pain before he was thrown to the ground.

"Major, give me your hand!"

He was being dragged to his feet, but was no longer in Castle Gloria. _Where the hell is this place? _he thought, looking around what appeared to be a warehouse, rows and rows of stacked shelves rising to a ridiculous height around him.

"Just stay with me, Major. I'll get you out of here."

Suddenly Klaus knew where he was and turned to the Earl in horror. "Run!" he heard himself scream before the world erupted into flames around them.

* * *

"Major, wake up!"

The officer's eyes snapped open at the sound of the Earl's panicked voice. He could not seem to focus on his face, and his brain was too muddled to realize why. "Run!" he repeated, reaching out a hand to take hold of Eroica's shirt. "Run, damn you!"

"Major, wake up!" Dorian repeated, this time in German. "You're dreaming."

Klaus did not seem to hear him. "Get out of here, you idiot thief, before you get yourself killed!" He struggled to sit up, the pain in his shoulder cutting through him like a hot knife, causing him to cry out.

Dorian did what he could to hold the man down without hurting him worse. In desperation, he slapped him across the face and called him by name. "Klaus! For God's sake, wake up!"

To the Earl's relief, the Major stopped struggling and lay back onto the floor, dazed and breathless. When he started to curse, Dorian gave a small smile. "Welcome back," he said mildly.

Klaus closed his eyes, a hand going to his aching shoulder. "Don't give me anymore drugs," he growled.

"Yes, Major," Dorian replied obediently. The Major had been screaming in German, but was now speaking calmly, and in English, verifying to the Earl that he was finally awake.

Eroica's amused tone made the officer look up, his eyes narrowing. With only the light of the fire in the room, he couldn't see the man's expression clearly. "You're laughing at me."

"No, Major," Dorian said as he sat down on the floor beside him. "I'm just…touched that you were worried about me, that's all."

Klaus gave an indignant snort. "It's my job to worry about those under my command, you idiot thief."

"Of course it is."

"You are bloody laugh—Argh! _Fuck!_" Klaus tried to sit up again, sending another pain shooting through his shoulder. "Sit where I can see your face, damn you!" he snapped.

"Why? Are you afraid I might be leering at you in the dark?"

"Are you?"

"No." The Earl shifted position slightly. "How's this?"

"Better."

Dorian's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Now it was the Major's eyes that narrowed. "Why?"

Dorian opened his mouth, only to close it again. "Nothing, never mind. You'll just get angry again."

Klaus gave a snort. "Finally, you're talking sense."

Again, the Earl bit his tongue, turning his gaze to the fire. It was burning low, but still burning, a layer of coals glowing brightly beneath. No need to add anymore wood until morning.

After a lengthy silence, the Major's mind cleared enough for him to ask, "What happened that…you had to wake me?"

Dorian turned sharply back to him. "You were having a nightmare."

"I don't…" Klaus began slowly, a hand going to his head. He had only vague images that were quickly fading in his mind. "Did I say anything?"

"You were screaming your head off."

This came as a bit of a shock. "Screaming?"

"Yes. In several languages." Dorian paused, adding, "You kept telling me to run. To leave you and get out before the building blew up."

"Ah." Klaus nodded, closing his eyes. He had been remembering the mission, although he did not recall having told Eroica to save himself at the time. "You were of…great assistance in there," he said at last.

Now it was the Earl's turn to be shocked. He gave the Major an astonished look, his eyes wide. _If he actually says thank-you, I'll faint. _"Does this mean I'm not as useless as you say?"

Klaus gave an indignant snort. "If you were useless, I wouldn't have you on my missions," he stated flatly.

Dorian sat back, thinking this over. "Would that make us teammates, Major?"

"Don't push it."

"I'm being serious," the Earl replied firmly. "I know you'd never admit to being friends, but—as one professional to another…"

Klaus gave him a suspicious look. "What are you trying to get me to say?"

Dorian threw up his hands, getting to his feet at the same time. "Nothing. Nothing at all!" He went back to the bed and dropped into it, pulling the blankets up over his head. "Good night."

The Major observed this display in some amusement. He turned to look over at the lump on the bed that was Eroica, a small smile curling the edges of his mouth. Then he thought about the Earl's remarks. _Professionals, of course. Teammates? Why not?_ _Friends, possibly. More than friends? _This thought brought him up short. _Where did that come from? Drugs. Damned drugs, _he concluded. Then he closed his eyes, dropping off to sleep within a few minutes.


	5. Call Of The Wild

FanFic 100 community prompt: 031 - Sunrise

Pyramid Dares community: Set 2, Level 8 – Country Man

Summary: Dorian gets a nature lesson.

* * *

**Part Five**

**Call Of The Wild**

Dorian started awake, sitting up quickly and looking over at the Major. When the officer shifted in his sleep, giving a soft moan at the same time, the Earl relaxed.

_I'm getting jumpy,_ he thought as he got out of bed. Then he shivered. _Bugger, the fire's gone out._ It was growing lighter outside and he wondered abstractly if he could see the sunrise as he glanced over to a window. At least the rain had finally stopped.

He went to the fireplace, giving it a stir, revealing the glowing embers hiding in the ashes. He threw in some smaller pieces of wood, blowing on the coals until a flame appeared. Then another. Once the wood properly caught fire, he put a larger log on the pile. Then he turned his attention to a more pressing problem which he preferred dealing with in a structure with indoor plumbing.

_I am not cut out for this life in the country… rugged wilderness crap._ _I want my own bed, a hot bath, someone else to do the cooking, cleaning, fetching and carrying. I'm an Earl, for petty sake! I'm not supposed to do for myself! _

_And I want my indoor toilet, dammit! _

He closed his eyes a moment, drawing a deep breath to get control of himself. When he opened them again, they fell on the bed and he cocked his head to one side._ Oh, what I wouldn't give for a good old-fashioned chamber pot right now._

Eventually, the pressure of his bladder convinced Dorian that he had nothing to lose by looking. _You really are a damned fool,_ he thought as he got down on his knees. He leaned down and looked, a triumphant cry escaping him. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, throwing a guilty look over at the Major, who did not even stir. Breathing a sigh of relief, he pulled the large pot from beneath the bed.

Dorian looked down at his discovery and sighed heavily. Somehow, this did not seem as romantic as he imagined. He threw another glance over at the sleeping Klaus. _God, you'd better not wake up while I'm doing this…_

Dorian pulled the blanket off the bed, wrapping it around himself to use as a curtain. Then he picked up the pot, taking it to the kitchen where he placed it on a chair.

_Don't think about what you're doing, just do it._

Afterward, the problem was what to do with the contents of the pot. The Earl closed his eyes, repeating several curses that would have done the Major proud. Then he went to the backdoor, making sure that it would open before retrieving the pot. It was all he could do to not just chuck its contents, but he suspected that with the way things were going, a gust of wind would kick up at the worst possible moment.

Dorian squatted down, carefully pouring out the offending liquid. He was sure there was probably a proper disposal procedure, and he hoped he never learned what it was. He stood up, returning to the warmth of the cabin. He pumped water into the pot, rinsing it thoroughly before returning it to its place beneath the bed.

Then he sat down, his eyes falling on the Major and the sudden realization that the officer would have an equally pressing need when he woke up, which would be complicated by the fact that he would probably be too weak to even sit up on his own.

_Shit._

* * *

Dorian had been able to watch the sunrise without interruption, the sky growing brighter and brighter. He wondered what time it was but did not want to look at his watch. Too damn early was good enough.

He foraged for something suitable for breakfast, finally settling on some granola in a sealed container. He would have to remember to send a package replacing everything that he and the Major had used. Whoever owned the cabin had kept it in good repair and well stocked. Considering how weak the Major had been on their arrival, this could well have saved his life.

Dorian was proud of himself when he managed to get the camp stove lit. He then put some water on to boil. He hadn't been able to find any coffee, but there were a few tea bags that he decided were better than nothing. He preferred proper loose tea, but beggars can't be choosers. _No wonder you like your instant coffee, Major. No need of anything but hot water._

Dorian had just poured the water into a mug and was waiting for it to steep when he heard the Major move and then draw a deep breath as he came awake. He went over, kneeling beside him just as he opened his eyes. "Good morning."

Klaus gave the Earl a bleary-eyed look, struggling to focus a moment. Then he cursed.

"Yes, I know the problem. No loo."

Klaus closed his eyes. "You're just eating this up, aren't you?"

"Contrary to what you may think, Major," Dorian said calmly, "the prospect of watching you relieve yourself is not what you would call a turn on."

The Major gave him a dubious look. "How did you…?"

Dorian waved a hand towards the bed, explaining about his discovery of the chamber pot. A sudden thought struck him and he turned back. "Do you think you could make it to the bed?"

"Why?"

Dorian gave an exasperated sigh. "So you can sit at the edge and let gravity do all the work, that's why."

Klaus blinked, glancing over to the bed. Now that it was light, and his thinking was clearer, it didn't seem as high as he had first thought. He had nothing to lose in trying, and had everything to gain in not having the Earl "help" him take a piss.

"First we need to see if you can stand," Dorian said as he started to open the Major's swaddling of blankets.

"Christ, it's freezing in here," the officer growled, suddenly remembering too late that he was practically naked.

"You can dress after," Dorian snapped impatiently. "Now give me your arm so I can get you off the floor."

After a few minutes, a stream of curses, and a cry of pain, Klaus was on his feet, albeit very unsteadily. He shuffled over to the bed and dropped down onto it with a groan. He watched as the Earl pulled the pot from beneath the bed and positioned it between his feet, going on to put the blanket around him to form a curtain.

"There," Dorian said proudly, taking a step back.

"You're not gonna stand there and watch me, are you?"

Dorian rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He hadn't even wanted to watch himself. "No. I'm gonna put that distress beacon thing outside so we can get out of this God forsaken wilderness."

Klaus gave a small grunt, telling the Earl exactly how to position the beacon. Then he waited until he was safely on his own before seeing to his pressing need. When he finished, he used his foot to carefully shove the pot away before pulling the blanket tighter around himself. Then he pushed himself back onto the bed more and closed his eyes. He jumped when the Earl suddenly spoke from right beside him. He hadn't even realized he had dozed off. He looked up in time to see Dorian walking gingerly towards the back door with the pot held out in front of him.

Klaus closed his eyes again, cursing his fatigue. He couldn't blame the drugs this time. When the Earl returned to his side with dry clothes, he did not object to his assistance in getting them back on. His trousers were undamaged, but his shirt was a total loss. Thankfully, Eroica had managed to find a lined denim shirt during his search the previous evening. It was just about his size; soft, warm, and not tight over his bandaged shoulder.

Before he even realized what he was doing, the Major allowed himself to be helped down onto the bed. The Earl was gently lifting his feet from the floor before reason kicked in. Then it was too late. He lay still as his socks were put on his bare feet to make it appear as though he knew this was why he had laid down. Then he shifted a bit as the blanket was placed over him.

"I found some granola," Dorian said, breaking into the Major's thoughts. "No coffee, though. Just some tea."

Klaus gave a grunt. "I'm almost to the point where I'd eat French food."

Dorian's eyes lit up, a smile coming to his face for the first time since the whole mess began. "Almost?" he grinned.

"I'm not that desperate."

The Major was surprised when he realized that he was pleased his remark made Eroica laugh. _Christ, I am tired._


	6. Waiting For Rescue

FanFic 100 community prompt: 079 – When?

Pyramid Dares community: Set 2, Level 8 - Willpower

Summary: Dorian finds himself having a moral crisis, much to his amazement.

* * *

**Part Six**

**Waiting For Rescue**

Dorian sat in one of the chairs near the fire quietly reading a book that he had found on a shelf. Its age had initially caught his attention and he had pulled it from the shelf to give it a closer look, his expert eye appraising its value. Then, with nothing else to do, he sat down to read it while the Major slept.

He looked up each time the Major stirred and shifted in his sleep. Again, Dorian was struck by the man's beauty. His peaceful expression. Even looking pale as a ghost and in need of a shave, he was beautiful. How easy it would be to plant a kiss on his lips without waking him…

Dorian closed his eyes, shaking his head, fighting to get control of himself. This was not the time to let his lechery take over. The Major needed him in a way he never had before. On top of this, he had not panicked once since they arrived at the cabin, nor had he accused him of wanting to do all sorts of perverse things to him. This unto itself was a huge breakthrough.

Of course, this wasn't to say that the Earl hadn't _had_ any such thoughts, but he had been very careful to keep them to himself. Keeping his over-the-top behavior in check during those times the Major was conscious. Then Dorian realized with a jolt that he had kept it in check when the man was unconscious, too.

_Good God, I'm getting a conscience! _

This thought nearly caused Dorian to drop the book. He sat back, his eyes wide. _When the hell did that happen?_ He got to his feet, running a hand through his mop of blond curls, which was a mistake as it only drove home the fact that he was in serious need of a good scrub. _I probably smell like wood smoke as well, _he thought, looking over at the fireplace._ Better then smelling ripe, I suppose. _He scratched his chin, realizing that he too was in need of a shave. At least being blond, it didn't show as badly as with the Major.

Dorian looked back at the man and felt his heart jump. Then he shook his head in an attempt to stop any lecherous thoughts from coming into his head. He went to the window to purposely turn his back on the sleeping officer so he would not be tempted to look at him. Instead, he looked out at the beacon he had placed in the open, just as the Major had instructed so the signal would be unobstructed. Hopefully someone had picked it up. _One of the good guys,_ Dorian reflected. There was no way the Major would be strong enough to get to the rendezvous now, not that the Earl had the vaguest idea where it was any longer.

He had no idea how long he stood at the window, contemplating the situation, wondering when help would arrive. _If_ help would arrive. Finally, he drew a deep breath and turned, throwing a quick look across the room. He did a double take when he realized the Major was awake and watching him.

"Did you…?" Dorian broke off, unable to complete the sentence. _Did you like the view?_ He couldn't bring himself to tease the man. In one day, the whole dynamic of their relationship had changed. He was not about to spoil it with an off-color remark. He waved a hand in the air as he turned to cross the room. "Let me start over. How are you feeling?"

Klaus had observed the Earl's inner turmoil in some surprise. At such close quarters, he had expected him to drop into his ridiculous Eroica persona at any moment, but he had remained professional—and kept his distance—the whole time.

"I feel like hell," the officer replied, pushing back the blankets. Then he gritted his teeth, swallowed his pride, and held out a hand. "Don't just stand there, help me sit up."

It was all Dorian could do to not give a startled cry. The only indication of his surprise was a slight misstep as he crossed the room. "Certainly, Major."

Several minutes later, the Major was sitting at the edge of the bed, struggling to stay upright.

"Major…" Dorian broke off when the officer held up a hand.

"I'm just…dizzy. Been lying down too long."

"And you lost an awful lot of blood yesterday," Dorian observed as he quickly went to the sink to get a cup of water. If nothing else, he could see that the officer stayed hydrated. "If I had the means, I'd give you some of my blood, although I'm sure you'd refuse because it carries homo-germs or some such nonsense."

Klaus gave a grunt. "No, I'd have to refuse for more practical reasons."

"Oh?" Dorian sat down beside the Major, and held out the cup. "Drink. I'll make sure you don't fall over."

The Major gave him a sideways glance.

"I know. No touching below the waist," Dorian said, allowing a slightly playful tone to creep into his voice.

Klaus responded with a small harrumph, taking the cup and slowly drinking its contents. The water was cool and strangely refreshing. He felt the Earl's hand at the center of his back as he wavered slightly. It remained there, solid and unmoving, firmly keeping him upright.

"What practical reasons?" Dorian asked suddenly.

The Major had to struggle to remember what he meant. "Incompatibility. I'm O, you're B."

Dorian's eyebrows went up. "You know my blood type?"

"Necessary on a mission."

The Earl nodded. The Major was more thorough than he realized. "Isn't O the universal donor?"

"Universal donor, yes. Universal recipient, no. Your blood would kill me."

Eroica took this staggering piece of news in silence. As soon as the officer finished, he had taken the cup from his hand and was moving away.

"You've been remarkably…restrained this whole time," the Major observed finally.

The Earl turned back, a startled look on his face. "You sound surprised."

"Eroica, from the moment I met you, you've been making one indecent proposal after another."

"True."

"And now that you have the chance to…to…"

"What?" Dorian interrupted sharply. "The chance to actually _rape_ you, why don't I? Is that what you were gonna say?"

The Major opened his mouth, only to close it again.

"I knew you had a low opinion of me, Major. But I never realized how low."

The Earl's anger actually stunned the Major and he sat looking at the man as if seeing him for the first time. "My opinion of you is…complicated," he said at last.

Now it was Dorian's turn to be stunned, his eyebrows going up. "And all this has just complicated it further, is that is?"

"Yes."

Dorian turned his gaze toward the front window. "Now I'm not sure if I should be hoping we're rescued quickly or not."

Klaus just snorted in reply. To his own annoyance, he realized that had been thinking the same thing himself.

"So…where does that leave us?" Dorian asked cautiously.

"Damned if I know," came the terse reply.

The Earl nodded. Then he could not stop the smile from coming to his face when the Major asked if his cigarettes had been destroyed along with his clothes.


	7. Walk In The Park

FanFic 100 community prompt: 080 – Why?

Pyramid Dares community: Set 2, Level 9 – Park

Summary: Dorian checks on the Major after they're rescued.

**

* * *

**

**Part Seven**

**Walk In The Park**

Rescue had happened so quickly that is was still a bit of a blur for the Earl. He later learned that the distress beacon had been picked up almost immediately, their location pinpointed via satellite, and a recovery team dispatched. It turned out that the Major's sense of direction, and his pocket compass, had not let them down. The cabin was at a halfway point on a direct line to the rendezvous. It was also located off a main road, and several vehicles descended one right after the other.

The first team to arrive assessed the Major's condition, calling for a helicopter. By the time the second team arrived, this one made up of the Major's Alphabets, the officer was being airlifted to the nearest military hospital.

Eroica returned to NATO headquarters with the second team, where he turned over the small item he had stolen. It was a microchip of some sort, which was all he knew. He was debriefed, thanked for his part in the mission, paid for his services, and returned to England. He tried numerous times to find out about the Major's condition or his whereabouts. He met a brick wall each time, even from the Alphabet, which led him to believe that even they had no idea about the status of their commanding officer.

While he waited for word on the Major, the Earl did manage to learn exactly where the cabin was located. He arranged to have it cleaned and restocked, returning it to the way it had been when he and the Major took refuge there. Well, perhaps not _exactly_ as it had been. There was the small exception of the book he had been reading, which just happened to be a very rare first edition, and just happened to have made its way into the backpack during the chaotic rescue. Surely the Major wouldn't object to his keeping _one_ souvenir of their stay, not that he planned on telling him.

Then, finally, after nearly a week, he learned that the Major had been released from the hospital and returned to Germany to finish recuperating. It had seemed like an eternity rather than a few days. Then, before he knew it, Dorian found himself climbing the steps to the front door of Schloss Eberbach, fully expecting to be turned away. Instead, he learned that the Major was not even there. He had already returned to work, albeit on limited duty.

Eventually, after a short search, Dorian discovered the Major had taken to walking through a park each afternoon. Until the officer was cleared by his doctors, and had his strength back, he would not be able to do any jogging.

Dorian caught up to him near a fountain and they stood looking at one another for nearly a minute.

"Major…"

The Major nodded, an inscrutable look fixed on his face. "Lord Gloria."

"You look well."

The Major gave another nod.

Dorian waited. And waited. "Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"You don't need me to compliment your looks," the Major said as he crushed out his cigarette.

The Earl threw up his hands, giving a loud, exasperated cry.

"What do you expect me to say?" the Major asked. "Were you expecting me to—"

"Thank me for saving your life?" Dorian completed sharply. "No. I wouldn't expect you to do that."

A pause. "Then why _are_ you here?"

"_I_ wanted to thank _you_ for saving _my_ life."

The Major's eyebrows went up. Dorian gave him a "so-there" look, gave a curt nod, crossed his arms, and sat down on a bench, pointedly not looking at him.

Klaus remained silent during this display, studying the man's set expression. "I see," he said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, crossing to where the Earl sat with his back turned towards him.

Dorian gave a small laugh, a hand going to his head. "Why do I bother?"

"I have no idea." Klaus put his foot up on the bench and leaned on his knee. "I thought you'd say it was because you loved me."

The Earl turned sharply to look at him. He was sure the man was mocking him, but he seemed more amused. Then again, the Major did have a very odd sense of humor. "Now you're laughing at me."

"No. I'm trying to understand you."

"Understand me? _You?_"

"Yes."

"Now I _know_ you're laughing at me."

"No."

Dorian's eyes narrowed. "You're serious?"

Klaus was still leaning on his knee, studying the Earl closely. He nodded, casually taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Is it because I complicated your opinion of me even more?" Dorian asked cautiously.

Klaus blew smoke into the air as he straightened. "You're a self-centered, narcissistic, son-of-a-bitch who thinks the world owes him everything," he began slowly.

"I never claimed to be otherwise…"

"_But_ in all that time we were stranded, you never complained once about having to do everything yourself," Klaus went on, adding, "Nor did you try anything…unseemly."

Dorian's eyes widened and he studied the man's expression. He seemed genuinely bewildered by his behavior. "I was trying to be…professional."

"Professional?"

"Because of the mission," Dorian went on feebly. "And…because we were stranded in the woods…" _Christ, now I'm babbling._

The Major's eyes flickered. Then he casually looked around. "We seem to be back in the woods now," he observed.

"So it would appear."

The Major gave the Earl a small smile. "Does that mean you're gonna behave yourself while we're here?"

_Dear God, I think he really is serious._ Dorian had to fight to stay calm. Not an easy thing with his heart threatening to jump from his chest at any moment. "Oh, well…" He waved a hand in the air. "I suppose I'd better."

"And you can tell me why you decided to start behaving yourself in the first place."

Dorian gave up fighting the smile that came to his face. "Perhaps I will…" he said playfully. "If you ask me nicely…"

The Major rolled his eyes. "Why do _I_ put up with _you?"_

_One day I hope you'll say it's because you love me. _Dorian changed position on the bench, leaning back against the Major's leg. "I'm sure I have no idea," he said with a sigh, a tranquil expression coming to his face when the Major did not pull away. "Why don't _you_ tell _me?_"

The Major stood perfectly still as the Earl settled back and closed his eyes. His eyes flickered before he said, "Perhaps I will…"

— END —

* * *

**NOTE:** The drawing by Yasuko Aoike that this final scene is based on is posted in the Castle Gloria community of LiveJournal. 


End file.
